home alone with Mrs Mommy
by TeddyBearsJaker
Summary: while his sidings are out with their friends Ravi stay at home with his mom Christina. but what will happened when they are home alone? only one way to find out.


**I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns, works for Disney and Disney's Bunk'd in anyway.**

* * *

 **Warning: this is Bunk'd incest story if you are not a fan of adults having sex with kids stories do not read and turn back now. You have been warned.**

 **PS: in this story Ravi is 15-16 years old. This takes place after season 1 of Bunk'd and before season 2. Also Christina is in the story She is a stay-at-home mother. Ravi and girls are in NY and this story takes place few weeks before they want back to camp.**

* * *

It was Friday night and the Ross girls was out with their friends leaving Ravi home alone with his mom, Christina. He would to hung out with Stuart but he was too busy hanging out with Luke. So Ravi decided to stay and pack up he stuff early because he is going back to camp next week. While he was packing he lost something that he made at camp. He looked all over his room and still could not find it. He doesn't think Mrs. Kipling ate it. So he went to his mom and see if she seen it.

" Mrs Mommy, have you seen my book that i made form camp? I can't find it anywhere."

"No. i haven't seen it. I was too busy trying to make dinner. I'm trying to learn cooking from Bertram.

His mother was lying to Ravi he did see his book. She have his book but she didn't want to tell him about it. Christina loves her son Ravi and want to spent some time with him since she became a stay-at-home mother.

"Well if you see it please let me know."

"Ok. i will."

A few hours later Ravi is in his room watching TV. then he got a text message on his phone that says:

 _ **hey, Ravi.**_

 _ **i have your book and i'm sorry i lie to you about it. You can have it back after dinner it's in my room.**_

Ravi left his room and went to the kitchen and he saw some food on the table. He saw his mother coming in the kitchen.

"your brother and sisters won't be joining us for dinner tonight they will be eating over at their friends house. So it just going to be you and me."

"Oh ok. What about Bertram?"

"He won't joining us too. He just going to eat in his room."

"That's just sad. We gotta get him a girlfriend."

"Yes it is. Or we could get him some friends."

"That a better idea."

"So about your book?"

"It's something that i made in summer camp and it is kinda important to me."

"Don't worry. I'll give it back to you after dinner."

"Ok"

Ravi and his mother ate their dinner then christina was done eating she clean up and want to her room to get ready for bed. After she left Ravi was done eating and he clean up too. Then he want to the bathroom after he done he want to his mom's room to get his book back.

"Mrs. Mommy, can i have my book back please."

Ravi saw his mom coming out of the bathroom and she was wearing her sexy pajamas & Robes Ravi saw this and dick was hard.

"What did you say Ravi?"

"Um um huhu"

"Oh, you want your book back. Well You can have your it back unless you do one thing for me."

"Ok. what is it?"

Christina rub Ravi's pants causing him to moan then she went on her knees and start to undo Ravi's pants pulled them down along with his boxers then she grab Ravi's 6 inch dick and put it in her mouth and begin to suck on it Ravi started to moan as Christina sucked his dick. She started to suck faster as Ravi continued to moan she sucked faster and faster until Ravi shot his load in her mouth and Christina swallow all his cum. Then Christina kissed Ravi he was shocked by the kiss but he liked it then he kissed her back and they made out for a few minutes. Then the kiss broke.

"Wow. that was great."

"Thanks. Here is your book."

"Thanks and goodnight Mrs. mommy."

Ravi took the book and left the room.

Later that night Ravi can't sleep and can't stop thinking about the blowjob and kiss Christina gave him he wanted to have more fun with her. So he left his room to fuck Christina but before does that he went to Luke's room to look for a condom he went to Luke's room and open the door and he notice that Luke's room looks different he saw Luke's bed with some Teddy bears on the bed and some baby toys. Ravi don't know why Luke's room looks like this. He went to the dresser and opened it he saw a lot of diapers and other baby stuff. He found a condom and left the room.

Ravi went back to Christina's room he open the door and Christina was still awake and she saw Ravi coming in her room.

"Ravi why are you still up?"

"Sorry, Mrs. Mommy. I couldn't sleep."

"Why can't you sleep?"

"I can't stop thinking about the blowjob and the kiss you gave me today. I want to have more fun with you."

"More fun? Like have sex?"

"Yes. please Mrs. Mommy."

"I don't know about this."

"I bought a condom."

"Ok, fine. But don't tell anyone about this."

Ravi smiled and nodded and he walked to Christina then they start to make out. they made out for a hour then the kiss broke and Ravi start to takes off his pajamas and he helps his mom take off her pajamas after that Ravi start to suck on Christina's boobs. Christina begin to moan and she play with Ravi's hair then they got on the bed and they start make out again when the kissing broke, Ravi began sucking on Christina's neck leaving a hecky on Christina's neck. However Ravi was not done leaving marks on Christina 's body. He also gave her four more heckys. One on each of her boobs and one on each side of her belly. After that they got into the sixty nine with Ravi on top and he starts to eat her out and Christina suck Ravi's dick. Both of them started to moan Christina sucked Ravi's dick faster then Ravi cum im his mom's mouth and Christina squirted in Ravi's mouth and on his face. After that the two again made out and Ravi finger fuck his mom's pussy she moan and squirted again. Then Ravi just smiled and grabbed his cock and gave it a few strokes to get it fully hard again before he put on the condom and he rub Christina's pussy. Ravi soon slid his dick in mom's pussy started to fuck her once again both of them started to moan. Ravi began to fuck Christina hard and fast as she moan as her son fucked her. After hearing the moans made Ravi fuck harder and faster he fucks her as fast has he can. After a few more thrust he was getting close to his edge so he started to fuck faster and harder. Ravi couldn't hold it anymore so he starts to cums in the condom then he takes it off and start to drink his cum and he swallows it all. Ravi and Christina make out once again and Christina taste some of Ravi's cum.

As they are laying on the bed Christina put her arm around Ravi.

"That was very good Ravi. where did you learn those moves?"

"Thanks. I been watching porn."

"Next time if you want to have sex with me let's do it without the condom."

"Ok., Mrs. Mommy. Btw what's up the baby stuff in Luke's room?"

" oh that, it's a long story."

As Ravi and Christina lay on the bed, Christina actually likes having sex with her son. She is thinking about having Sex with Luke but after his punishment is over.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **What do you think of this one-shot story? Please let me know. Also if you are** **c** **urious about the luke baby stuff. Please let me know about that too.**

 **PS: Originally this chapter was going to be about Ravi and Bertram. but instead i changed it to Ravi and C** **hristina.**

 **BTW ONE QUESTION: do you think it's weird that Ravi calls his parents: Mrs. Mommy and Mr. Daddy?**


End file.
